In every Flame, there is Ice
by EternalFormat
Summary: Didn't see any pairings like this so why not. Rated M. Pairings: Rukia x Bazz-B Title Kubo owns Bleach. I do not.
1. Fire meets Ice

**Decided to create this multi-chapter story was because I find that Bazz B and Rukia would be great!**

 **He's fire and she's snow/ice.**

 **And also because I do not see any other fanfics of Bazz B w/ a woman.**

 **By the Way, I HAVE NO idea why was the spelling of his is like that (BuzzBee)...**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

 **So Chapter 1: Fire and Ice meet**

* * *

 _"Nii- samaaa!"_

That is when the invader would then knock the small shinigami out of daylight. Seireitei has become nothing more than a warzone: no escape nor protection for the soul reapers. Thousands are killed than injured, some even desperate to search for their missing limb or ear, hell, fingers at most. Dead and alive shinigami are crushed under debris, which was created by their main enemy: Quincies. General Yamamoto was murdered by their Quincy leader, Ywach, and some of the captains has loss possession of their Bankai. Not to add that many of them were injured except one: Captain of the 6th Squad, Kuchiki Byakuya. His lieutenant, Renji Abarai, tried to save him but was blindsided from a double kick by Mask, a quincy. Spiritual Pressure? No.

No.

 _Nii-sama. Nii-sama._ She coughed and spat out blood, wincing as she do. Her right eye was badly wounded, only the left eye would be her guide. Rukia Kuchiki reaches for her zanpakuto and uses it for support to walk. _Help us, Ichigo. Save, Nii-sama._ She ignores the moans from the soul reapers as she continues to drag her small frame across the rotten field. The scent of death disturbs her but it does not _fear_ her. What she fears the most was losing her big brother. The one who adopted her. The one who protected her from Aizen. The same one who saved her from being murdered by a hollow.

Nii-sama.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._ Her communicator purred above her left breast. _"Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia! Are you alright?!"_

"Yes, but the others-"

 _"How many are alive? How many injured?"_

"I can't tell you what's even alive or dead sir. So many lives are lost... Nii-sama." Rukia tearfully spoke, unfazed by the burning of her right eye as she cried. _"Lieutenant... Help is on the way! He-"_ The scent of wire caught her attention and she tears it off, slightly sclading her skin in the process. "Ugh!" Rukia almost lost her balance but quickly pulled herself together. A swift fireball hurls at her direction, and luckily due to her second time losing footing, she merely dodge it. Climbing back to her feet, Rukia prepares for battle. "Come out! Show yourself!" She barked. No response. When she heard a soft sound, - and _certain_ \- she called out a kido spell, which destroyed the wall that was recently built. "Wow, who knew Icy bitches can be harsh?" A voice grunted aloud, not afar from her direction.

"Who are you?!" She shouted angrily. Now isn't the time to be taunted by an enemy. Especially with a wound like this. "Hmm... I will if ya don't attack me."

"Fine."

"Behind you." She faces her nemesis but grew in awe from his appearance: Red hair, green eyes, medium build and above average height. He was slightly toasted; he must have been one of the idiots who attempts to ambush the Commander before his death. "Bazz-B." He grins at the petite shinigami. "You're _Lieutenant_ Kuchiki Rukia?! Damn, I was expecting a woman with huge knockers and a sexy look but... Not this icy kid." He yawns in sarcasm, not noticing that she was in fury. " _Kid_? Do not insult me nor looks bakka!" Her reiastu began to cause mini earthquakes, as her eyes glowed white. "Mae! Sode no Shirayuki!"

"As if that's gonna work babes! You're dealing with "H": The Heat!" Bazz-B leaps into the air and hurls a huge amount of flame towards the soul reaper. "Tsugi no Mai, Haruken!" Rukia cooly replies as she quickly punctures the ground in a semi- circle before releasing a large, powerful avalanche of snow towards her opponent. He sees his left foot encased with ice and then breaks it off, disappointed that his flames didn't reach her. "Tch. This is going to be a tough match sweetie. Fire vs Ice? No point though, cause no matter how many times you call out for ice, my flames gon-" He was cut off by her sudden movement; using shunpo to reach up to his level and whacks him with the hilt of the katana. Having only the rough debris as his cushion, it took him awhile to stand up and face the shinigami. "All you do is talk. Is that how the Quincies would lose every battle?" She mocked, unsure whether he may take that as an insult.

But it wasn't that made Bazz-B to stare at her oddly. When he was expecting a 'woman with huge knockers', her looks changed his idea. Her pale porcelain skin, amethyst eyes, perky lips and a slim yet curvy form is what he called 'fuckable'. "Say, how 'bout we don't fight? You're hurt; I'm hurt." He licks his lips hungrily. "Let's negotiate."

She laughed. Hard. _Is he insane? A shinigami and a Quincy?_ "I'll pass."

"Come on... Please." He gave her a deadpan look; all sarcasm to the side. "Hmm... First you invaded Soul Society, next you murdered both the Lieutenant and Captain of the First Division, stole some of the captains Bankai and _killed_ my brother! How dare you of all creatures to _beg_ for a negotiation when that was handed out long ago!" Rukia lifts the Quincy by his collar as she continues to rant, "I _despise_ your party." The feeling of him close to her made her feel uncomfortable, so she let go of him and turns away. "Are you done?" He asked, using his pinkie to "clean" his eardrums. Bazz-B uses his left hand to choke the soul reaper as she struggles to capture air. "Stop attacking, then I'll let you breathe." She obliged.

Up came the unthinkable...

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

 **I stopped there because I got tired and lazy to continue it. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow or Saturday!**

 **LikFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _EternalFormat_


	2. Burning, Cooling

**Hello,**

 **Sorry, got caught up with school and projects.**

 **The reason I use Ichigo as her ''savior" because in almost every arc, she relies on him rather than herself.** **Also, thank you for enjoying this story Leechan & Guest (also for the reviews)**

 **Chapter 2: Burning, Cooling**

* * *

 _The feeling of him close to her made her feel uncomfortable, so she let go of him and turns away. "Are you done?" He asked, using his pinkie to "clean" his eardrums. Bazz-B uses his left hand to choke the soul reaper as she struggles to capture air. "Stop attacking, then I'll let you breathe." She obliged._

Up came the unthinkable as Bazz B grinds himself against hers, their body temperature slowly rise because of 'this' feeling. "So, let's play a game, Rukia."

"Tch. Why should I play with you?" He sighs heavily and places his index finger above her left breast. "Burner finger 1." Rukia screams in pain as she struggle to move away; a dark red singe has damage her pure skin. "No one wouldn't fuck a woman with permanent scars right?" Bazz B lits up his fingers, prompting the shinigami to nod her head reluctantly. "That's better. Pucker up, sweetie." He leans in for a kiss, only to get his lips attached to a frozen wall. "Wha-"

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" She shouts as she aims the blue flame at the Quincy. The woman quickly grabs her katana and runs from the site, ignoring the sounds of pleads and the scent of blood from the fallen soul reapers. Stopping to catch her breath, Rukia falls to her knees and cried. _How dare he!_ Her fists now drenched in blood after pounding the cherry blossom tree. "I have to- find safety..."

"Really? Ya quitting already when we haven't even started!" Rukia merely uses shunpo to avoid the fiery blaze created no other than Bazz B. "I gotta say, that spell hurt a little but... That's still not enough to stop me, Kuchiki Rukia."

 _I need to get rid of him first._ She charges at the Quincy, her zanpakuto on her right hand. He catches her at surprise, ready to attack when she calls out another spell, surprising the hot head as he crash into the field wrapping in gold chain. "Let me ask you a question, Quincy."

"Bazz B."

"Are you always such a hot head?"

"Are you always such a bitch?" She smirks at this comeback. "You scum."

"I can be when I want to. So, are you still willing to play the game with me?"

 _What is wrong with him?! Has he not realize that I can fu-kill him instantly!?_ Deep lavender would sink the emerald eyes. Losing her guard, Bazz B simply burns off the spell and uses hirenkyaku to once again knock out the beautiful shinigami.

* * *

"Oh, who are you carr...?" What sound like a little girl questioned. "Can I zomb...?" Another asked. Rukia played dead as she could only hear certain parts of the conversation made by the loquacious Quincies. "Fuck off, Giselle. She's not into your _kind._ "

"Eh? Bazzie is soo mean!" The woman - or man - cried. "Why killing the small bitch?" An slight intimate male growls near him. "Pepe-sama would surely take good - argh!" Rukia knew that he must have kicked his prodigious sperm sack as the large man screams in agony. "I'll roast up your balls if ya dare turning her into your sex slave!" Bazz B warns Pepe about his sexual desires with small woman. "Can we see her face?"

"Why did you bring a soul reaper here?" Giselle tilts her head, trying to get a peek at the shinigamis breasts. Without any choice, the redheaded drops her legs, keeping her chin up for the two quincies to get a look. "My... Isn't that's Byakuya's sister? Too bad that the bastards still alive." Pepe mumbled. Rukia felt her 'support' bristle in fear. _Nii-sama? Alive?_ She was then carried in a bridal style, still unsure as to where they were heading to. After a few minutes, the Quincy boy puts her down, prompting her to slightly open her eyes. "Good... You're not dead at least. I don't fuck corpses; Giselle's prefers that weird shit. So, aren't ya excited that your brother's still living?" Rukia wasn't paying attention at all; her eyes wander from the white tiles, peach walls, white mattress and champagne sheets with matching pillows and-

Wait.

White mattress... Champagne sheets with matching pillows. _Master bedroom?_ Her eyes grew wide. "Like it?" He buried his face between her neck and shoulder, licking away the blood stain and biting her sweet yet salty skin. She moans briefly before brushes him off and tumbles to the ground. Her hands went for her sides; no sword. "Dammit."

"Rukia. Look at me." When she refuse, Bazz B takes off his coat slowly and tosses it away, then removes his own shirt and wraps it around her neck in preparation to choke the soul reaper. Throwing the small woman in his dungeon was easy, but keeping her in control? "Stop! Let me go, baka!" Hard fists and kicks were given as a gift for him, just not enough. "Fuck, I love a woman who are combative!" He suddenly grins and takes the advantage by removing her shihakusho, not caring about her grevious wounds or the fact that might _die_ if not receiving proper treatment. He laid upon her, smashing his lips against hers without any consent. "Mmm. Rukia..." He grunts as he thrusts hard, regarding the boxers he wore and her drenched underwear. His hard wanker would seemingly burn up, and cooling would be from her tight vagina, begging for more of this ''feeling". Rukia couldn't help but give in.

 _Yes. Right there. No! Stop him!_ Her face turns cherry red when he uses his teeth to pull her panties off. _You are an inane woman, Rukia! Kuchiki! This is a Quincy, a monster not a man!_ She was no longer listening. He turned her on. Firm built, eight pack along with the adonis belt is something she could not resist.

As he was inches away from having a taste of her clitoris, heavy pounding occurred on the other side. "Yoo! Bazz B! We got a meeting! Don't ignore me or I'll enter!" Boomed Bambietta.

"Shit. I'm coming! I don't want you to come in; ya can't endure this sexiness!" Staring at the dizzy woman he told her to remain in the room or she'll die. "I don't want anything happen to my cooling therapist." Rukia waited for the door to shut, and once that was done, she went for her clothes that fell off the bed. Tying the stash around her waist, she searches for her zanpakuto in a wild fit. _Why did I allowed him to do this?_

Grabbing her katana, she swiftly open the large window and leaps out, disappearing in the rough blizzard.

... Hours after the meeting...

"Where the FUCK DID SHE GO?! roared the Quincy as he sets his own room on fire. _"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't worry my ice baby; I'll warm ya up whenever I see you again."_

* * *

 **I decided to stop her because I was just burning up! Lolol.**

 **Thank you for following this story!**

 **Chapter 3 will be up soon.**

 ***Once again, please LikFavReview**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **EternalFormat**_


	3. Shades of Cool

**I called this chapter 3 "Shades of Cool" since I was listening to Lana Del Rey...**

 **I may finish after two or three more chapters.**

 **Also, I am changing the events...**

 **This is my mere imagination.**

 **I do not own Bleach. Kite Kubo does.**

 _'Cause you are unfixable_

 _..._

 _'Cause you live in shades of cool_

* * *

The war reigns on; neither side are on the verge of cessation. The captains were in relief after Urahara has found a way to reclaim their Bankai, although there was a slight hollowification in their katana. However those who have battled, such as Toshiro Hitsugaya and SoiFon, were severely injured before obtaining their bankai.

Hisagi's fate was sealed by the arrival of Renji, now with his true Bankai, Soo Zabimaru. Meanwhile, Rukia has defeated As Nodt, who attempts to taunt her and lure Captain Kuchiki in his trap, Tatarforas (although proven futile). As Ichigo flee from the remaining Sternritter, Bazz-B uses the opportunity to use Burner Finger 1, only to be deflected by Renji's Zabimaru. _Fuck. I know that bastard must've slept with her... I can smell her. Tch._ His brows deepened when Rukia stood next to her brother. "Ichigo! Go now! We'll handle these punks!" Renji shouts at the dazed shinigami. The hothead attempts to follow but was stopped by Ikkaku's blade. Pointing two fingers at him, Bazz-B grins at the bald man, not realizing that Rukia encased his arm in ice. "Did you not hear what Renji said? You and the rest of your team will lose." Her deep purple orbs seduces the hapless man as she smack him with the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"What's with the badass talk, Rukia?" He tone grew amorous. She fidgets in response. _Dammit. I have to keep him quiet._ "Eh? That's her?!" Meninas blushed.

"Oh yeah. That's my fuc-" He was unable to finish since Renji again attacks him. "Yo. We're gonna have to use 'it'." Lillito snorts, prompting others to agree. However, in the midst of the battle, Yhwach, Ishida and Haschwalth depart for the Soul King Palace, resulting a massive explosion. "I can't believe that was Uryu... Did he really betrayed us?" Rukia bristled; what she had witness is reality. "

"You can have him back, I fucking hate the prick. Or if you his body obliterated..." He grins at her. "Were you thinking about me?"

"No."

"Not even when you _fucked_ Kurosaki Ichigo?" His irate voice echoes; fear splatter on her delicate skin. "We didn't-"

"Bullshit!" Calling out Burner Finger 3, the enrage Quincy was in great hope that she would roast in hell, only to find the petite shinigami protected by her partner. "Shut your piehole, ya fuckin' rooster. We ain't happy about Ishida going and joining with you scrubs!"

"Hold on... You did not just go there... You better not fucking take shit about my majestic mohawk!"

Renji smirks that the irated Quincy. "What? You got a problem with chickens? They wake up in the morning and lay eggs and stuff. Pretty noble if ya ask me." Bazz-B twitches in sheer annoyance. "Oh so you one of those guys...fair enough... Cause you're fuckin dead!" He points four fingers at Renji. "Ya know, you got some spiffy eyebrows yourself but I was too quick to judge!"

The shinigami blushes in response. "Y-you really think... My eyebrows are cool?!" Rukia sneers at her partner. "Yeah.. Focus on that..."

"Burner Finger 4!" Bazz-B shouts at them. Renji attempts to use his bankai, however Rukia steps in front. The area grew cold as she calls forth her zanpakuto. "Mae, Sode No Shirayuki."

"That's not gonna work sweetie!" The Quincy boasts as his anger was replace with a wicked grin. "Tgsui No Mai, Haruken!" Rukia aims her sword at the fiery blaze, unleashing a mixture of snow and ice. His brows twitches and his mouth agape at the sight of her; the sexy and petite shinigami. She then kneels him in the abdomen, but catches a glimpse of despair across his matted face. "Wh-y..." His voice cringed. Confusion swept among her face. "Why? Attempting to roast my partner-"

"I wasn't talking about that. The fact that you had sex with Kurosaki fucktard; really breaks my heart."

"So what if I were to tell you that I enjoyed his entrance?" In a paroxysm of rage, his spiritual pressure intensifies, possibly greater than any captain-level. "You just had to say that, _Rukia."_ Bazz-B then releases his Quincy Vollstandig, causing the two soul reapers to wield their zanpakutos. However, Renji was immediately dispatch; his body hunged over large debris. "Renjii!" She cried out, using shunpo to carry the fallen shinigami. "Burner Finger...1!" She uses her first dance; it wasn't enough as it would pierce her left shoulder. "What.. You think _that_ will protect you?! Heh."

"Quincy Vollstandig: It allows us to retain our powers as we pleased. I can reactivate or deactivate it upon my own will. It cannot be used if you have obtain a shinigami's Bankai; I wouldn't want that shitty power. As you can see, I immediately dispatched your best friend AND put a hole in ya shoulder with my enhance Burner Finger 1!" He exclaim towards the ominous soul reaper. "You wanted to fuck that strawberry instead of me-"

"I didn't!" Rukia yells out of frustration. "Ichigo is my close friend, nothing more. Tgsui No Mai, Haruken!" He brushes the ice with ease, only to find that she had once again disappeared. You're so-" Bazz-B leans forward and he coughs out blood. "Why is his Majesty doing this...?" The hothead roared as his powers were stolen no other than Yhwach, who uses it to revive his fallen soldiers. "There's no way... I'm going to die... in a place like this!" The Quincy screams in agony before fainting, his body sprawled among the debris. Rukia watched him fall, she knew there was nothing that could've saved him. Believing that Bazz-B is dead, she carries Renji back to Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **Chapter 4 will be up soon.**

 **Also: This is my imagination. Not my characters - Tire Kubo owns them.**

 **LikFavReview**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **EternalFormat**_


End file.
